<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Footnote/脚注 by APieceofGinger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917497">Footnote/脚注</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/APieceofGinger/pseuds/APieceofGinger'>APieceofGinger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes as Captain America, M/M, Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 身份互换</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:40:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/APieceofGinger/pseuds/APieceofGinger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1945年，史蒂夫罗杰斯掉下了火车。两周后，巴基巴恩斯穿着美国队长的制服，在北极坠机。<br/>七十年后，巴基巴恩斯在新世界醒来。理所当然的，巴基认识和爱护的所有人都死了，而每个人都认为他是美国队长。所以，巴基在新世纪里艰难前行的同时，还必须得假装自己是人人爱戴的民族偶像，用尽力气忽略掉，实际上，他的内心一直无比孤独，他仍然爱着他的挚友，而且开始逐渐忘记自己是谁。然后一个带着面具，名为冬日战士的神秘人出现，巴基的认知全然倾覆。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 序</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkiRA/gifts">nikkiRA</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072320">Footnote</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkiRA/pseuds/nikkiRA">nikkiRA</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for sharing this fabulous story!Love this SO MUCH!</p><p>译者注：对天发誓是HE！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他还记得…水。</p><p>很多水，一整片海那么多的水。不，等下。是字面意思的海。天杀的北大西洋，他加速撞了过去。</p><p>他那时闭上了眼睛。没人能看到的时候当个胆小鬼会更简单些。</p><p>好吧，所以现在是为什么——为什么他不在水底。他死了吗？这是天堂吗？他还能上天堂吗？或者圣彼得会在天堂的大门拦下他，逼他一一看过那一长串他亲手杀死的脸庞，然后将他罚去被烈火炙烤？</p><p>他逐渐意识到背景中的声响。听起来像无线电广播。好吧，绝对是无线广播，似乎是关乎棒球。他更认真的倾听起来。</p><p>有点不对。他坐起身，门正好开了。</p><p>“罗杰斯队长？”</p><p>非常不对。</p><p>“我在哪？”</p><p>“您在纽约市的病房里。”</p><p>她在说谎，他差不多可以确定。整个场景都有点不对劲。广播是个大漏洞，而且有什么东西…她身上的，让他不舒服，一些他说不出来个究竟的东西。如果只是她身上有问题他就能劝自己这只是诡异的战争中发生的诡异事情，但两者结合起来——情况不对。</p><p>“我到底在哪？”他问，给她机会坦白交待。他相信自己的直觉。他们仍然让他活了这么久，即使他没这么要求。</p><p>她接着装傻。“我不明白您的意思。”</p><p>“那场比赛，”他不耐烦的开口解释。“那场是1941年。我知道这个是因为我当时就在比赛现场。”</p><p>他站起身，准备逼问出更多情报，但他看到了她手里握的某种遥控器，看到她按下其中一个按钮。“罗杰斯队长——”她说，就在此时两个男人从她身后冲进房间。</p><p>巴基逃了。</p><p>他从不做逃兵，但这是他唯一的选择。不论这些混蛋是谁——他假设他们是操着相当他妈逼真的美国口音的九头蛇——他们用某种方法把他从坠毁的瓦尔基里号里成功捞出来了，把他带到了不管这是什么地方。他不信这是纽约的鬼扯。他<strong>了解</strong>纽约。身处纽约他会有现在没能感觉到的舒适和熟悉。他现在只感到惊慌又愤怒。</p><p>他已经准备好去死了。他们怎么敢将死亡从他手中夺走？</p><p>他太过专注于惊慌又愤怒的感受和他的逃跑路线，以至于他花了好一会才让头脑开始消化他看到的事物。起初他觉得这另一个诡计，就像那个他们给他待着的那个狗屁不通的房间，但他跑得越远看到的越多，他就越……熟悉，从最坏的意义上的熟悉。像他在阿扎诺之后第一次看到自己的倒影时的感觉，在他感到有什么不可挽回变化的同时，他看起来却分豪未变的那种怪异感。不可名状，但他就是知晓。</p><p>他停下了。他知道他可能会死，但他不能再跑下去，不能在周遭的一切里继续跑下去。不能在他看到的场景中接着跑下去。</p><p>太亮了。明亮，鲜艳，<em>很吵</em>，影像似乎在周围的每个平面上播放。也有很多车，但这些车和巴基知道的车一点都不像，不像他父母的那种，而且到处都是车。就在他呆呆的停在大街中央的时候，他立刻被几辆黑色的轿车包围了。有人下车开始疏散人群；他们都装备着武器。</p><p>一个带着单边眼罩的男人抬步来到他面前。他明显是某个高官；巴基能从他的步态、他靠近时散发的自信和他的单眼看向巴基时的眼神里看出来。</p><p>巴基无法信任他。</p><p>“放松，士兵，”他大声呼喊。巴基一点都没能放松。非要说的话，他更紧张了。“听着，我很抱歉之前那出小剧场。”他压根没听出一点歉意。“我们认为应该慢慢地告诉你。”</p><p>“告诉我什么？”</p><p>“你一直在沉睡，队长。沉睡了将近七十年。”</p><p>尽管这对他是个非常大的冲击，但这没<strong>那么</strong>难以置信。巴基看看身周的世界，断定这个男人可能没有说谎。</p><p>“你能接受吗？”</p><p>他能接受吗？他会接受吗？七十年又两周之前他失去了最好的朋友。七十年又两小时之前他为了拯救世界把飞机开到了海里。他闭上双眼泰然赴死，知道这是史蒂夫会做的事。那时他已经接受了一切。他已经准备好了。</p><p>准备好再一次见到史蒂夫。</p><p>
  <strong>史蒂夫</strong>
</p><p>哦，操你的老天。</p><p>她完成了。佩吉完成了一切，她重写了历史，就像他要求的那样，只不过他那样要求时已经有了他将要赴死的预感。如此——活着——改变了一切。他不能再放任他们认为自己是史蒂夫。</p><p>只是……只是。只是他们不想要巴基巴恩斯，他们想要的是美国队长。如果他们发现从冰里拖出来的身躯不是他们从小认识的英雄，他们会怎么做？这又对佩吉的付出、巴基的付出、史蒂夫的付出有什么意义？他们曾经想让史蒂夫活下来，想给他应得的死亡，想让全世界知晓他是个英雄。如果巴基现在告诉他们真相，所有的一切都将付之东流。</p><p>还有一个问题是，无论如何，这些人包围了他，如果他们发现了，他们很可能投入了大量资源从冰里拖出来的所谓英雄，根本不是个英雄，他们会怎么反应？那对他们不公平，对史蒂夫不公平——<strong>史蒂夫</strong>，他将生命都献给了巴基。史蒂夫，如果巴基的动作能再快点他就是站在这儿的人。这是巴基欠他的。巴基欠了他所有东西。他不能给史蒂夫的所成为的人抹黑，不能对他做过的事情不敬。</p><p>“队长？”</p><p>他的视线落回那个男人身上。“抱歉，”他说，虽然实际上他没什么可道歉的。“我只是……原本期待着与某人相见。”</p><p> </p><p>他做梦了。他总是做这个梦。</p><p>梦里是阿尔卑斯山。那是巴基的错。那就只是，好吧，有人冲他射击，而盾牌就在那里。问题不是盾太沉了，而是它太轻了。他不知如何平衡身体。这就是问题所在。所以他掉下去了。</p><p>或者是他本该掉下去的。但史蒂夫——史蒂夫，愚蠢的、冲动的、忠诚的史蒂夫。他抓住了巴基，猛地将他拉回车里，然后巴基看着史蒂夫，看着他摇晃，失去平衡，掉下去了。</p><p>掉下去了。</p><p>掉下去了。</p><p>时间变得缓慢，巴基过去觉得那都是胡扯，但这是事实。他看着史蒂夫失去平衡，看着他从车厢边缘摔下去，看着他伸长手臂想抓住铁杆，但巴基知道那截铁杆承受不了他的重量，不像现在的他自己，能够被托住。他短暂的想到了从前的史蒂夫，他过去的样子，瘦小，甚至没有一百磅重。那个史蒂夫，他了若指掌的史蒂夫，他在所有其他人爱上他之前就深爱着的史蒂夫，那个史蒂夫会没事的，一截摇摇晃晃的铁杆就能托住他。但史蒂夫不再像那样了，如果他还是那个样子他就不会在这里，巴基也不会在这儿，但最起码，史蒂夫就会<strong>安全</strong>了。如果能让史蒂夫安然无恙的待在布鲁克林，巴基愿意死在阿扎诺的试验台上。</p><p>“史蒂夫！”他大喊，然后他跟了下去，因为他确实<strong>这么做了</strong>，他跟着史蒂夫，抓住车厢边缘伸出手去。“史蒂夫，抓住我的手，加把劲。”</p><p>巴基竭尽全力，他尽了全力。尽他所能的伸长手臂，能感觉到肌肉在剧痛中呻吟咆哮。如果他必须得这么做，他会把自己撕成两半，只为够到史蒂夫。</p><p>史蒂夫看向他的双眼。它们那么蓝，比巴基见过的每一次都蓝。泪光下那么明亮。</p><p>铁轨掉下去了。史蒂夫也掉下去了。</p><p>梦里，巴基做了他本该做的事。他跟着他跳了下去。</p><p>真正发生的事是森田抓住了，把他拖回车里，果决的假装没看到那些泪水。那卑鄙的、愚蠢的盾牌安然待在车厢地板上。巴基想把它扔下去，在史蒂夫之后把它也送进深渊里。</p><p>取而代之地，他把它捡了起来。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 第一部分</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他确实有神盾局的电话。</p><p>这就像是：找到日历上印着的因故牺牲的战争英雄。给他解冻。从最最开始，就对他说谎。表现得一切都是为了他好。</p><p>让他去战斗。让他看上去还有其他选择。他说不的时候，和他说行吧，但他必须待在附近。为了安全性，为了保密性，为了他自己。</p><p>给他一间公寓。告诉他可以随心所欲的装饰房间。不给他任何可以作为装饰的东西。</p><p>给他一叠老朋友的档案，每个页首都有大大的红色的<strong>已故</strong>。给他名为<strong><em>佩吉卡特</em></strong>的文件，上面的词是<strong>已退休</strong>。告诉他，他不能见她，他没有户籍，他没有出生证明和护照，他依然算是“已死之人”。区别对待。让他由衷希望他们没把他从海里捞出。</p><p>再次找到他。告诉他那个他付出生命来埋藏的东西几十年前就已被找到，并一直投入使用。告诉他一个真实存在的、真正的神抢走了它。和他说明这个世界比他原本想得还要大，尽管他身处其中仍是全然的孤独。</p><p>叫他史蒂夫罗杰斯，叫他队长，直到他忘记了那个人并不是他。</p><p>不，他不能把这口锅扣在神盾局头上。这全怪他自己。</p><p>弗瑞出来找他，找到他时他正奋力把沙包锤出屎来。拳击让他重新感到了自我，尽管他不能全然确认自己是谁。战前他打过拳击；那能释放出一些体内的怒火，一些挫败感，偶尔还能赚点额外的零花。阿扎诺之后军队给过他一些小册子，那上面说击打沙袋是纾解焦虑的好方法，但是巴基，老实说，那时可没时间那么做。现在他<strong>除了</strong>时间什么都没有，他得承认揍烂几个沙袋有点让他心满意足。</p><p>弗瑞又来招他入伙，即便巴基锲而不舍的拒绝他。他对为神盾局战斗一点兴趣都没有。巴基不想参与任何一场该死的战争。他当然不想为了这些把他粗鲁地带回人世的蠢货们战斗。</p><p>然后弗瑞说出了一个词：宇宙魔方。</p><p>巴基猛地甩头看向他。“你什么意思，宇宙魔方？”</p><p>“霍华德斯塔克在找你的时候从海里捞出了它，”弗瑞说。“我们和他的想法一样，宇宙魔方会是寻找无限量的可持续能源的关键。那是我们的世界迫切需要的东西。”</p><p>巴基解着手上缠的绑带，试着别让他的战栗表露出来。“不，”他声音尖锐。“不管世界需要什么，都不是它。”</p><p>“你又知道什么？”</p><p>“你应该把它留在那<strong>天杀的海里</strong>。”</p><p>见到菲尔寇森的时候，他就知道这会是个大麻烦。从寇森告诉他，在他昏睡时他去看过他的那一刻起，巴基就能分辨出这点了。虽然作为一个花了大半辈子观看史蒂夫罗杰斯睡颜的人，巴基发现自己也没什么坚实的立场。</p><p>就在这时寇森向他展示了布鲁斯班纳的影像。</p><p>“他曾试图复制你身上的血清，”寇森说。“如你所见，那并没成功。”</p><p>巴基看到那个巨大的绿色怪物像撕纸一样手撕了一辆吉普。他将平板还给寇森。</p><p>“他们该放弃的，”他说。“试着做出另一个超级士兵不会有任何好处。”</p><p>寇森看起来像是不太确定该说什么。巴基有点替他伤感；这个人从小到大一直崇拜着美国队长，而美国队长就站在着呢，正表现的像头蠢驴。但巴基无法克制那些脱口而出的话语——血清从他身边带走了他的挚友，现在又把一位博士变成了怪物。扮演神明从不会有好的结果——上一个终结于峡谷深处。</p><p>“我们，呃……”寇森清了清喉咙。“我们给你的制服做了些改动。我还提出了设计意见。”</p><p>巴基锐利的目光射向他。“制服？你不是在暗示有星星和条纹吧，你有吗？这有点……过时了。”</p><p>寇森的微笑有点羞涩。巴基能看出他很激动，而且正试着别表现得太奇怪。“考虑到眼下的局势，和即将到来的恶战，人们或许正需要一点过去的精神。”</p><p>巴基不能完全确定他是否同意这种说法，而且他<strong>绝不会</strong>为那件制服的回归感到超级激动。他对那件制服的观感简单直白：仅仅是因为他曾渴望用牙齿从史蒂夫身上把它剥下来，并不意味着这制服不是彻头彻尾的荒谬可笑。巴基内心相当大的一部分想告诉寇森：他不是个见鬼的博物馆展示架，他想要件真正的外套，而不是用块美国国旗裹住全身——但那是<strong>巴基</strong>在作祟。他不是巴基，不再是了，他是史蒂夫罗杰斯，巴基了解史蒂夫罗杰斯，精准的知道他在这种情况下会做什么。</p><p>他点头，微笑，说谢谢你。</p><p>他们没给他枪，因为美国队长从不用枪。那些传奇故事就是这么讲的，那也不算完全错误。史蒂夫会带上一把枪，主要是在巴基坚持的时候，因为这是他妈的战争，<em>你要是遇到了希特勒打算做点啥？冲他丢盾牌？</em>但他从没开过枪，他也没有过需要开枪的时候。巴基总在他的六点钟方向，一直到他没在的那天。</p><p>这事的结果就是看着像个蠢货，感觉自己是个蠢货。他简短的出神，他几乎要庆幸站在这儿的是他了，他让史蒂夫从这个惨剧里抽身而出，让他不必穿得像是这世上对时尚潮流最不可理喻的羞辱，在纽约城里跑来跑去，看着像个身披星条旗的傻帽。</p><p>他进入那个巨大的、飘在天上的该死的潜水艇里的时候——再次证实了神盾局的闲钱比他们真正需要的多——他们给他介绍了布鲁斯班纳博士和娜塔莎罗曼诺夫。布鲁斯班纳博士，虽然实际上他是个曾试图复制毁了巴基一生的那玩意的人，他很安静有礼；娜塔莎罗曼诺夫……好吧，巴基不太清楚该对娜塔莎罗曼诺夫有什么想法。他很确定这就是她想要的结果。</p><p>他们被领进了那个大型的非潜艇（巴基过后会被告知这东西叫直升机），那里面有一群人在一堆屏幕上忙活着一连串的活计。弗瑞走过来和班纳握手。</p><p>“博士，感谢你能过来。”</p><p>班纳看着像是在这方面别无他选。“谢谢你们没动粗，”他说，证明巴基的直觉是对的。“呃，我要在这里待多久？”</p><p>“我们一拿到宇宙魔方，你就可以离开。”</p><p>班纳点头。“你们进展如何？”</p><p>弗瑞转向寇森，寇森答道。“我们在扫描全球所有可无线读取的摄像头。手机，笔记本……只要它们连接了卫星，就是我们的眼线。”</p><p>巴基只能模模糊糊的听懂他们所说的内容，但他依然感觉范围太广了。罗曼诺夫似乎也是一样的感觉。</p><p>“就这么找还是来不及，”她说，从她之前能盯着屏幕里巴顿特工的照片的位置上走开了。</p><p>“你们得缩小范围，”班纳说。“你们能调用多少台光谱仪？”</p><p>“要多少有多少。”弗瑞说。</p><p>“联系你找得到的所有实验室，叫他们把光谱仪放上屋顶，校准搜索伽马射线。我会根据聚类识别草拟出跟踪算法。起码我们能排除几个区域。”</p><p>巴基跟在班纳身后，看着他摆弄那些屏幕。“这真是……太酷了，”他喃喃自语。他的声音一定是比原计划要大，或者也许是班纳接受血清后听力得到了某种提升，因为他对他露出一个欣赏的表情。</p><p>“我没想到这些东西真的能对你胃口，介于你撞进冰里时他们还没问世。”</p><p>“那恰好是为什么这些东西会对我胃口，”他说，观察着班纳的手指在屏幕上飞舞。“我睡过去的时候，才刚刚发现了青霉素。我醒来后突然所有人都用上了手机，手机能揣在兜里，几乎所有疾病都有了治疗方法，能联系到地球另一边的人，我们还<strong>登月</strong>了。太不可思议了。”</p><p>班纳露出微笑。这是他第一次看起来舒服了点。“情况没这么紧急的时候，我很愿意向你说明一下我正在做的工作。”</p><p>巴基也对他露出笑容。“那真是太好了，博士。谢谢你。”</p><p>“如果你俩调完情了，”娜塔莎说着露出一个狡黠地笑。“我可以带你们去你的实验室，博班纳士。”</p><p> </p><p>他们在德国定位到了洛基，这就有点太恰到好处了。</p><p>战斗于他而言是轻而易举的事，又一次提醒了他内心丑陋的一面，那就是战斗是他唯一擅长的事。冰封的将近七十年时光没有抹去这个事实，只有巴基手握武器时他才是个有用的人，这点于他而言已不是新闻。盾牌和从前一样轻，他心里却沉甸甸的。他讨厌盾牌。洛基是长久以来他的第一个真正的对手，而他有着身为神明的优势。巴基的身手生疏了。洛基轻易就避开了巴基丢过去的盾牌，而且洛基轻松的把巴基撂倒，远比他以为的更轻松。巴基曾经在基督教青年会（YMCA）上取得过三次中量级拳击冠军，之后他还成了一群疯狂的德国人的科学实验对象。这二者结合往往意味着他能无往不利，但洛基把他翻转着摔了出去，所以他向上瞪着那柄权杖。巴基想从下方绊倒洛基的双脚，但洛基又把他摔了出去，所以他又仰面倒地。</p><p>然后音乐响起，有人把洛基轰上了天。</p><p>他已经听说过托尼史塔克了，当然了。霍华德的独子，他很久之前就超越了其父的聪明才智，若不是手头有更重要的事，巴基会很愿意和托尼史塔克坐下来好好聊聊他在研究的那些东西，问问他或者他爸爸最终是否解决了那辆会飞的汽车的故障。事实上，更重要的事就摆在眼前，那就是他对抓捕洛基会如此容易而感到不安。托尼似乎注意到了他的忧心忡忡。</p><p>“你在担心什么？”</p><p>“似乎有点太简单了，你不觉得吗？他可是抵抗了好一番呢。”</p><p>托尼只是耸耸肩。“欢迎来到未来，老冰棍。哈，你懂了。老冰棍。”</p><p>“真搞笑，”巴基干巴巴的说。</p><p>他有一种很奇怪的感觉，史蒂夫不会和托尼相处的很好。托尼的幽默感和史蒂夫混在一起不会有太好的化学反应。讽刺和自嘲，表面看过去托尼史塔克似乎什么都不在意，而史蒂夫，在意太多事情的冠军，不会很好的看透那层保护色。但是巴基懂史塔克，起码会比史蒂夫更懂他。他能理解要保护自己内心的想法，能理解尽力把那堆糟糕的狗屎埋在心底的感觉。他有知觉托尼也知道这些，知道巴基看穿了他。他在他身边总是有那么一点轻微的不适感，就好像他在巴基面前变成了赤身裸体。</p><p>就在那时，雷暴出现在天际，那让洛基变得坐立难安。然后他妈的<strong>苍天</strong>就裂开了一道口子，一个看着全身每一寸都充斥着肌肉的男人从那道口子里闯了出来，攥着洛基的脖子把他从他们眼皮底下提溜了出去，托尼紧跟其后。</p><p>“斯塔克，你不能就这么冲过去，我们得定个战术——”</p><p>“这就是战术，”托尼说，他划破黑夜向远方飞去。巴基只能看着他远去。</p><p>“我艹，”他低咒。</p><p>“我不会跟过去的，队长，”娜塔莎说。“这些家伙都是传说。他们俩差不多都是神。”</p><p>巴基体内有着天主教的原罪，他想告诉她真正的神只有一个，但此时此刻他甚至连这点都开始怀疑。所以他只是说，“跟上他们。”</p><p>他们找到这两个人的时候，他俩绝对是正对彼此勃然大怒。“这家伙他妈的什么情况？”巴基问。</p><p>“非要我猜的话？”她说，把飞机开的更低了些。“可能是索尔，洛基的兄弟。神盾局自他去年来到地球后就一直留意着他。他在这边有个女朋友。是个挺不错的女孩。”</p><p>“洛基的兄弟，所以他是……坏人？”</p><p>“他和洛基上次一起卷进了某个事件里。我觉得他们不太对付。我得说索尔可能想把洛基带回阿斯加德，想在那里惩罚他。”</p><p>“也许你们该建个阿斯加德领事馆，”巴基提议。“可能事情会更容易处理。”娜塔莎甩给他一脸不确定他是不是在开玩笑的表情。真是很有感染力的感觉。</p><p>“他可以带走洛基，”巴基说。“我们只需要魔方。”</p><p>“如果不阻止他俩的话他们会杀掉彼此的，那我们就什么都没有了。”</p><p>巴基对着下方的场景思索了一会。“尽可能的降低高度，”他对娜塔莎说。</p><p>就在索尔和托尼再次对上的时候，巴基扔出了盾牌。盾击中了索尔弹开了托尼然后飞回他身边。</p><p>“准头不错，”娜塔莎的语气颇为欣赏。</p><p>“够了，”他喊，在他意识到他的声音听起来多像自己那冲着俩个妹妹咆哮的母亲时吓了自己一跳。“你站那边？”他对索尔单刀直入的问。</p><p>“我来粉碎洛基的阴谋！”</p><p>“那意味着你和我们是一条绳上的蚂蚱，意味着我们天杀的在浪费力气彼此争斗而不是对付洛基。”</p><p>“天杀的（goddamn）可以指你吗？”托尼看着索尔，就好像和他们刚认识的外星人会回答他一样。“可以指他吗？”</p><p>“闹够了没？”巴基问。</p><p>这三人相互瞪着，直到最后索尔点了点头。</p><p>“很好，”巴基说。“我们可能得控制住那个疯子杀人狂。”</p><p>在他们重新返回飞机的时候，娜塔莎赞赏的对他点头示意。“干得漂亮，队长，”她说。</p><p>巴基有一瞬间觉得他要吐了。这不是第一次有人用队长的头衔称呼他，但这次，这次是一整个弗瑞召集起来拯救世界的团队……这正是史蒂夫会想要的，正是他会做的。史蒂夫会那么做是因为他想站在正义的一边对抗邪恶。他的信念是那样的坚定。如果其他人正陷入苦战，他就会挺身而出。如果厄斯金的实验项目有一丁点机会让他提供助益，他就会加入计划。他会孤身一人闯进阿扎诺执行自杀式任务，哪怕没有证据能证明巴基可能还活着，因为那就是史蒂夫会做的事。他救了你。不管对方是多么可怕的恶霸，他做了错事才是史蒂夫唯一会在意的点。史蒂夫信念坚定；巴基只信仰史蒂夫。为拯救世界而设计的团队正是史蒂夫会同意加入的，但唯一一件巴基同意加入的计划就是死在70年前。</p><p>他们将洛基捉回来后，把他关进一个所有人都知道并非为他而建的牢笼里，但布鲁斯很善良的未置一词。洛基在耍花招；他戏耍着他们，想要让他们彼此对立，深入他们的内心再搅乱它们。那比任何其他事情都更能让他成为危险人物。巴基不怕洛基的外星武器。他怕洛基深入他的头脑看穿他的秘密。不仅仅是看穿他并非史蒂夫，而是看穿他究竟是什么样的人。巴基是个懦夫。巴基的内心充满恐惧。这个人除了史蒂夫什么都不愿相信。</p><p>他躲得远远的。</p><p> </p><p>外星人的入侵结束后，一切都已尘埃落定，巴基开始努力适应21世纪的生活。</p><p>托尼既能提供帮助又很会添麻烦。巴基的住处在战斗中损毁了，所以托尼给了他一层楼——<strong>一整层楼</strong>——在斯塔克大厦里。娜塔也会待在那，就好像任何地方都会有她的身影。托尼有间惊人的实验室，这便足以留住布鲁斯了。巴基从没想过自己会如此彻底的融入他要欺骗的人的生活，但他真的没有其他地方可去。</p><p>所以，托尼给他住处——有帮助。托尼教他21世纪的生活方式——就有点在帮倒忙了。偶尔地，他会说点儿或者做点儿什么有用的事，比如说给巴基看些很酷的科学现象的影像，或者说给巴基买些他觉得巴基会喜欢的书，但其他时间他会用各种奇怪的词招呼他，“嘿，史蒂欧，听说过长喵吗（注）？”或者给他发些油管上长达20分钟的海绵宝宝视频。</p><p>布鲁斯，另一方面来说，才是真正的很有帮助，给巴基补习了70年间落下的科学知识。有太多需要补习的知识了。</p><p>“一定是假的，”巴基在看到显微镜的成像时说。“天啊，骗人吧。”</p><p>“你知道的，”布鲁斯亲切地说，“我从没想过你会觉得这些东西很有趣。没有任何书籍提起过你在科学方面的兴趣”</p><p>这不是布鲁斯的错，他知道的，并不真的是他的错，但在他想到那个观念时，依然有一阵怨愤的浪潮洗刷过他的全身——史蒂夫罗杰斯更像是教科书上的一个人物形象，而不是一个活生生的人。这些人在学校学习史蒂夫的生平，就觉得那是他的全部了，一个可以随心所欲得塑造出的一维形象。巴基讨厌这样。他们夺走了让他成为<strong>史蒂夫</strong>的所有东西，愤怒、固执、不撞南墙不回头的个性。他们把他身上所有的缺点全都抹去，只留下好的部分，忽视掉只有这两者混合才能造就一个真正的人。他们把他从一个真实的人类，降格成一位有名无实的领袖，一个与优良品格相匹配的漂亮脸蛋。这不是布鲁斯的错；史蒂夫罗杰斯在布鲁斯生命中大半的时间里只存在于课本上。姓名，生日，身高和体重。没提起过科学。</p><p>不过为什么要提起科学呢？史蒂夫从不喜欢科学。</p><p>“我的爱好比课本上写的要多，”他说着，微笑挂在脸上，在补上下一句话之前。“不过科学其实从来不是我菜，老实说。我的，呃。”他清清喉咙。“我最好的朋友热爱这些东西，和我不同。也许这种兴趣也传染给我了。”</p><p>这是他第一次谈论起<strong>自己</strong>。这种经历让他茫然失措。</p><p>“对的，”布鲁斯说。“詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯，是吗？”</p><p>巴基吞咽时喉间滑过了大的惊人肿块。“叫他巴基。”</p><p>布鲁斯看向他的表情里充斥着同情。“我很抱歉，”他说。“他在战争中牺牲了，对吗？”</p><p>巴基点头，不觉得自己还能发出声音。</p><p>“我很抱歉，”布鲁斯又说了一遍。“我无法想象那种感觉。”</p><p>巴基沮丧到了极致，他觉得眼睛开始被泪水刺得发痛，喉咙完全堵死了。加入团队的麻烦在于，他和队友们变得亲密，变成朋友。而对朋友说谎难上加难。</p><p>巴基的一生中犯过很多错误。想把凯文奥尔森揍趴下，和安德莉亚佩卢索上床，和<strong>安德鲁</strong>佩卢索上床，爱上挚友却不承认，反而和半个布鲁克林的人乱搞。但巴基犯下的最糟糕的错误就是加入了复仇者。</p><p>再次之前，一些都轻而易举。好吧，轻而易举可能不是最好的形容，但事情是可控的。战时这更容易，他当时和自己的队伍一起战斗，当时他要做的唯一一件与以往不同的事，就是穿上史蒂夫那件愚蠢的制服，那身衣服穿在他身上简直愚不可及。那时成为史蒂夫很容易。只要持续不断的低吟那句咒语<strong><em>史蒂夫会怎么做？</em></strong>问题的答案常常与巴基想做的事正好相反。他想像个懦夫一样躲起来——史蒂夫则参军了。或者说他用尽一切努力想要加入军队，而且最后他成功了。他想远远的躲在阴影里狙击敌人——史蒂夫则提起盾牌与敌人肉搏。巴基在阿扎诺之后只想一路爬着回家——史蒂夫则扮演了一个跳舞的猴子，并一路表演到了巅峰，只为了抓住任何可以打击恶人的机会。巴基转身而逃，史蒂夫则旋身而上，所以那两周里他失魂落魄，勉强维持着自己状态，仅能穿的像个傻帽，不停做着和心底叫嚣着的直觉截然相反的事。</p><p>但是现在？复仇者中没有巴基的容身之所。他不能在公共场合做史蒂夫，私下里做巴基，因为不再有任何私人场合了。不再有史蒂夫罗杰斯和美国队长；这两个形象演变成了一个，而巴基得一直一直扮演下去。</p><p>在你不断假装自己是其他人的时候，很难牢记自己究竟是谁。他不能白日里当史蒂夫，夜晚躺在床上时变回巴基。他们开始在他脑中融成一团，那感觉像是他把其中之一凌驾于另一个之上。问题是他想不起来了哪个是哪个了。谁是真实的谁是虚构的？谁是一开始就存在的，美国队长还是偷走他名字的家伙？</p><p>他疯狂的思念着史蒂夫，这压根没出他所料，但不意味着他不会受伤。几乎每一晚他都会梦到那列火车，梦到他掉下去了，梦到史蒂夫对他伸出的手，梦到他的蓝眼睛。有时他的眼睛充满控诉，愤怒于巴基没能救他。有时则成了巴基的眼睛一直盯着自己，就好像事情的真相和历史书上说得一样，掉下火车的人其实是他。他清醒之后总会有一刻陷入迷茫，有时他很难记清哪个是事情的真相哪个是编造的谎言。</p><p>布鲁斯看起来有点惊慌失措。巴基不会怪他。如果布鲁斯开始掉眼泪的话他也会吓坏的。</p><p>“抱歉，”他对布鲁斯说，试着挤出一个微笑。</p><p>“别道歉，”布鲁斯说。巴基十分感谢布鲁斯的善解人意，尤其是在他自己看起来也极度不适的时候。“我无法想象那是什么感觉。你完全有理由伤心难过。”</p><p>有那么一瞬间，巴基想向他倾诉。真相沉甸甸的压在他的心里，他能想象出倾诉时能体会到的放松。他可以对布鲁斯全盘托出——可以和他说说史蒂夫，真正的史蒂夫，那些没人知晓的神奇往事。可以告诉他佩吉提出的计划，告诉他巴基真实的样子。见鬼，巴基甚至有可能告诉他那个连自己都不愿承认的秘密。那会帮到他的，就只告诉这一个人。</p><p>这种事终究是不可能只有这一个人知道的，不是吗？巴基知道消息是怎么传开的。若他把所有伤痛一股脑的倒给布鲁斯，给一个，老实说，已经有太多自己的伤痛需要处理的人。真相的重量每时每刻都会沉重的压迫着布鲁斯的心灵，就像现在巴基不堪重负的心灵一样，若布鲁斯向其他人倾诉了又有谁能责怪他呢？<strong>只让一个人知晓</strong>的事,是永远不可能只有一个人知晓的。</p><p>再说说了，这幢建筑也会听见。贾维斯能听到，尽管巴基相当确信若他要求了，AI就会替他保守秘密，但真相仍然会在系统的某处留有痕迹。</p><p>不。这太冒险了。</p><p>“你知道的，”布鲁斯说，他可能发现现在十分需要转移一下话题。“我并非因为想那么做才尝试复制血清——想变伟大，或者想要其他什么。我从来都不想变成超级英雄。有个人……好吧，他的身份其实是国家机密，现在是了。他想要重塑血清。我是这项工作的最佳人选。”</p><p>巴基忍不住思索着为什么布鲁斯要告诉他这些。他感觉到了吗？感觉到每次提起血清，巴基皮肤下都会灼烫起的滔滔不绝的怨怼了吗？因为那个玩意捕捉到了史蒂夫身上的每一个闪光点，放大它们直到那些星星之火燎原而起，燃烧着劈啪作响的火光，因为那个玩意彻彻底底毁掉了巴基的人生？</p><p>他想告诉布鲁斯，曾经发生的一切，都不是他的过错。他开始觉得，血清并不是问题所在，有问题的是使用它的人。需要和史蒂夫一样的品格才能让血清成功起作用，尽管他有数不清的优点，但布鲁斯并不是史蒂夫罗杰斯。</p><p>那才是问题所在。其他人都不是史蒂夫罗杰斯。所以那些人才会在像巴基一样的人身上实验血清，没有意识到并不是血清让人变成超级英雄。你必须已经成为一个超级英雄，才能让血清发挥应有的作用。</p><p>但他知道这种理论帮不到布鲁斯，告诉他也许从一开始，他就注定会失败。</p><p>取而代之的，他说的是，“不管怎样，你已经成为一位超级英雄了，”因为他说的也是一个真相。</p><p> </p><p>一年过去了。之后又是一年。他越来越频繁的踏入公众的视线，同时他被要求成为美国队长的时刻也越来越多，直到他不能再也没有一丝一毫巴基巴恩斯的影子。他从未成功搬出史塔克大厦，所以即使是在家里，他也不得不一直作秀。</p><p>他拿到了一个推特账号，开始用美国队长的身份录些公益广告。告诉孩子们好好上学，谈论留堂处分，谈论该死的<strong>青春期</strong>。羞天下之大耻，所有这些。所以他小心翼翼是有原因的，去咖啡馆时，他得带着墨镜把帽檐压到最低，只为了听咖啡馆服务员喊的那一声<strong>巴基</strong>。不过，尽管可悲到这种程度，他还没彻底玩儿完呢。</p><p>通知他神盾局要迁回华盛顿的时候，他去见了弗瑞。</p><p>纽约曾是他的家，没错，但不是现在这个版本的纽约。或者，大概只是现在这个版本的他的个人原因。在他小的时候，在他一无所有只有史蒂夫和妹妹们的时候，纽约就是他的家，那时，那里有一切他需要的东西。而巴基不想成为那样的家伙，那种嘴里念叨着家是心灵所在之处和其他狗屁的家伙，有人这么说只是为了卖些问候贺卡，但他不能否认，现在，纽约给他的感觉变了。不仅仅是因为那些高楼林立，霓虹乱舞。是一些其他东西，他内心深处的某些东西，自从政府往他手里塞进一把枪之后，就在他心底肆意滋长的丑恶一面。</p><p>所以他去见弗瑞。</p><p>“请求调职，长官。”</p><p>弗瑞从办公桌后抬头审视着他。“还有什么想说的吗，罗杰斯？”</p><p>全新的开始不会以你期待的方式来临，但他希望华盛顿可能会给他提供一些纽约给不了的东西。</p><p>“我知道神盾局将要迁回原本在华盛顿的总部。我请求调职。”</p><p>弗瑞研究着他，他的独眼眯起。“批准调职之前你需要明确这点，队长，你会接到更多任务。我们会给你配上自己的特战队，但不会再让你一直四处闲逛，或者不停宣讲你毛没长齐之前的故事。”</p><p>巴基瞪回去。“我不会将那称之为<strong>四处闲逛</strong>，长官，容我提醒您一句，是神盾局让我录那些公益广告的，作为一种提升复仇者公众形象的手段。”</p><p>弗瑞随意摆摆手。巴基克制住自己没去戳瞎他另一只眼睛。</p><p>“重点是你的任务将会为神盾局服务。这些任务可能和你的人生信条相悖。你准备好接受这些了吗？”</p><p>“是的。”</p><p>弗瑞笑了。“你他妈真会撒谎，罗杰斯。或者说，也许只是我更了解事实，没想让你做你不愿意做的事。”他摇了摇头。“欢迎加入团队。调职批准。”</p><p>事实是这样的——史蒂夫罗杰斯非常不会说谎。史蒂夫罗杰斯从不做他不愿做的事。史蒂夫罗杰斯会反抗所有违背他道德准则的任务指令。然而，巴基，不是这样的人。巴基非常擅长说谎（“我要参军，”他这么对史蒂夫说，征兵信安安稳稳的藏在他床底的一块松地板下面），在他意识到他能对任何一个人扣下扳机的时候，德国人或者其他的，任何威胁到史蒂夫的人，巴基就失去了所有的道德观。史蒂夫的道德标准注定了巴基才是去干脏活儿的那个，他喜欢这份工作。</p><p>但巴基巴恩斯擅不擅长说谎并不重要，因为巴基巴恩斯已不复存在。</p><p>他点头。</p><p>“谢谢你，长官。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>long cat日本网红喵，一张白猫被主人从腋下拎起来的图片，头几年在社交平台上很火，被P成各种表情包，吐槽工作/作业看着少，拎起来像猫肚子那么长。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 第二部分</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>作者注：保持章节长度一直？这是哪位？</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>巴基非常确定这家伙正想着怎么谋杀他呢。不过，实话说，他只想找到点儿乐子。最近他几乎不再这么做了。</p><p>在巴基发现那家伙在树下摊成一坨之前，他超了他三圈。</p><p>“我该给你叫辆救护车吗？”</p><p>男人大笑起来。“更该给我换个肺。老兄，你刚刚半个小时就跑了13英里。”</p><p>“我没啥感觉啊。”</p><p>“哦是吗？你可真不害臊。再跑一圈去吧。”他停了一拍，接着说，“你已经跑完了吗？你是又跑了一圈吧。”</p><p>巴基也大笑起来，而后注意到了这个男人衣服上的印花图案。“你是哪个部队的？”他问，压不下来自己开口的冲动。</p><p>“58师，空降救援部队。但我现在在退伍军人服务处工作。山姆威尔逊。”</p><p>巴基伸手拉起山姆。“史蒂夫罗杰斯，”他说。这样介绍自己不再感觉怪怪的了。</p><p>“哼，我猜得出来。解冻之后回家一看，哈，是不是把你吓坏了？”</p><p>巴基顿了一下。这是唯一一次，之前没人真心在乎过他回归之后适应得怎么样，而这家伙也不完全算得上是真心，因为他说“醒来之后发现，随时能在网上看到不穿衣服的女人，是不是感觉挺爽的？”</p><p>他试着笑了一下。“是得慢慢习惯。”他转身欲走，但是山姆阻止了他。</p><p>“是床的问题，对吗？太软了。我服役的时候就躺在地上睡觉，拿石头当枕头，像个原始人。现在我在家里，躺在自己的床上，就好像——”</p><p>“感觉自己快沉到地上去了，”巴基替他说完。山姆点头。“但你知道的，对我来说——现在似乎每件事都能长久不变？人们现在全都过着平静的日子。我打仗的时候，人们四处奔波，奔赴任何需要我们的地方。而现在，待在同一个地方很难。每次我开始思考安顿下来的时候，我总想着，如果其他地方需要着我该怎么办？也许这就是为什么我一直在搬家，”他说出口之后才意识到自己一直在说话。“试着恢复生活常态。”他转向山姆。“多久？”</p><p>“两次派驻。你一定很怀念以前的生活，是不？”</p><p>总有人和他说这种话。他不明白这是为什么。“也不算吧，”他说。“现在也挺好的。吃的东西强多了，我们过去什么吃的都是水煮的。摆脱掉了小儿麻痹还有其他狗屎，这很棒。互联网很有帮助。最近总在上网。为了跟上时代有好多东西得看。”</p><p>“马文盖伊，1972年的《黑手煞星》原声碟。你错过的事这专辑里都有。”</p><p>巴基点头。“我会记住这个名字的，”他说。</p><p>他的手机响了。有任务。立刻动身，路边见:)</p><p>“嗯，”他说。“撤退信号。谢谢你跟我一起跑步，如果你那也叫跑步的话。”</p><p>山姆笑起来。“我知道啥叫跑步。嘿老兄，任何时间你想来VA坐坐，让我能在前台姑娘面前长长脸，就跟我说一声。”</p><p>巴基微笑。“记下了。”</p><p>这时娜塔莎刚好闪亮登场。“嘿小伙子们，谁知道史密森尼博物馆怎么走？我要去接个老古董。”</p><p>他朝山姆翻了个白眼。“她觉得自己超幽默的。”</p><p>山姆对车里的娜塔莎露出迷人的微笑。“你好呀？”</p><p>“你好，”娜塔莎笑着回他，趁这个时候巴基爬上了车。</p><p>“眼睛看路，”他说，娜塔莎给扔了他一个胜利的微笑启动了车子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他走进弗瑞办公室的时候，那个男人正坐在办公桌后做着不管什么弗瑞会花时间做的事。他在巴基关门的时候抬头看过来。</p><p>“当然了，请进啊。”</p><p>巴基无视了语气中的讽刺。他在弗瑞对面坐下。“告诉我会你能死吗？”</p><p>“你不需要知道。”</p><p>“放什么狗屁我不需要知道，”他咬牙切齿的说，之后才记起他是<strong>谁</strong>，他又<strong>不是</strong>谁。</p><p>弗瑞第一次看起来有点兴趣了。“那些人可能已经死了。”</p><p>“那就是为什么我把你派过去了，”弗瑞说。“全美最伟大的士兵。”</p><p>“士兵之间应该互相信任，”巴基说，忆起他的小队，他们照看着彼此的后背，共同保守着他们的秘密。那才是小队该有的样子。</p><p>“所以我没在领导军队，是件好事，不是吗。”弗瑞往后靠。“我不想给你分配你不愿意做的任务。罗曼诺夫特工没有不愿意做的事。”</p><p>就是这样了，不是吗？因为弗瑞眼中的人是史蒂夫罗杰斯，道德楷模，永远做正确的事，永远会冲上辆船救出所有人质，才不他妈在乎什么数据或者为任务妥协。所以巴基曾躲在后方射杀敌人并不重要，溅到他脸上的鲜血和脑浆并不重要，只要威胁到史蒂夫的安全他就会杀掉不管多少人并不重要。弗瑞不知道他眼前的这个人终其一生都手染鲜血，而且他坠毁了多少架飞机并不重要。巴基不会阻止娜塔莎。</p><p>“没有人泄密，因为大家都只知道一部分。”</p><p>“那你自己呢？”</p><p>弗瑞看向他，眯起眼睛。然后他站了起来。</p><p>“跟我来。”</p><p>弗瑞带他下到了巴基没有进入权限的一层楼。空间极大，比巴基能想到的大，那里有三架巨大的母舰。巴基大张着嘴巴瞪着它们。</p><p>“这是洞察计划，”弗瑞说，巴基能听出他语气中的骄傲。“远距离精准定位的武器可以在一分钟内消灭成百上千个敌人。这些东西可以足不出户的读取恐怖分子的DNA。我们能把许多威胁扼杀在摇篮里。”</p><p>巴基等着另一只靴子落地，等他笑着说就<strong>开个玩笑</strong>。弗瑞不能眼看着这些东西然后就这么决定了。</p><p>“现在都在别人犯罪之前就惩罚他们了吗？”</p><p>“我们承受不起那些罪行。我们得走在罪犯前面。”</p><p>“哦好吧，如果有枪顶着我的脑袋我也不会犯罪。”</p><p>“嘲讽不适合你，队长。”</p><p>“而这些——”巴基示意周围的玩意——“不适合你。”</p><p>“神盾局接受现实的世界，而不是理想中的世界。你该明白这点。”</p><p>巴基挂上了最强力的美国队长严肃脸。“我可不指望能用这些东西让人接受现实。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不管他的初衷可能是什么，搬到华盛顿并没能让他感觉好上一星半点。他仍然感觉身心俱疲踽踽独行，并且从未真正得到休憩，而现在一切的感觉更糟了。他虽然不熟悉回归后的纽约，但起码他能认出那个城市的本质。华盛顿对他来说是全新的。而现在他脑子里全是那些母舰。怒气冲冲的离开神盾局大楼后，巴基环视着周围那些陌生的建筑，做了个愚蠢的决定。</p><p>他去了史密森尼博物馆。</p><p>站在那的时候，他不确定自己想要看到什么。他讨厌这个博物馆，那是个最大号的提示符，提醒着他史蒂夫被扭曲、被转变成某种不是他的东西，让史蒂夫罗杰斯和<strong>美国队长</strong>混为一谈。没人在乎史蒂夫，他们只在乎美国队长。巴基受不了他们就这样把史蒂夫做过的那些惊人的、美好的事情抹除，那才是他原本的样子。</p><p>这也是巴基巴恩斯不复存在的最大提醒。</p><p>那儿有一个小小的展台上写着巴基巴恩斯的名字，后面还有他的出生日期和一段简短的生平，介绍了他如何成为了美国队长的挚友。如何成为了咆哮突击队中唯一一个为国捐躯的士兵。但展台上没有他的照片。这就是他留给这个世界的一切。</p><p>他讨厌展览。讨厌成为展品。但这阐明了一个重要的事实：这表明佩吉用她知道的唯一可行的方法——完全且彻底的——完成了这项工作。</p><p>他的照片不复存在。真正的他，詹姆斯巴恩斯的照片。现存的大多数照片里，史蒂夫要么穿着全套的制服，要么就是他没注射血清的样子，这样他们的不同之处就可以简单的一笔带过。很容易就明白这是为什么：任何比较了现在和过去的美国队长的人，都可以轻易看出他们是不同的人。所以佩吉确保了过去的美国队长的照片足够稀少。佩吉一定是销毁了那些照片来保护他们俩个，巴基和史蒂夫，以防他们能找到巴基的尸体。以防他们找到史蒂夫的尸体。老天，真是个聪明女人。</p><p>他就是这一刻决定要去看看她。</p><p>不是说他之前主动对佩吉避而不见，尽管他得承认避开一个长期住院的女人是非常容易的。她的孩子们把她转到华盛顿的医院，他们觉得回到这里，回到她曾工作过得地方，回到她打造出一整个<strong>帝国</strong>的地方，能缓解她的阿尔兹海默症。他们将她搬过来的时候弗瑞告诉过他，但他那时还没鼓起勇气去见她。</p><p>很蠢，真的。她一定知道他已经回归了，到处都是他的新闻。但是他的生命，他的幸存，就像一个失败的标志，或者对那个呕心沥血改变历史的女人的某种背叛。但是站在史密森尼，亲眼目睹她的劳动成果，仅是为了防范几乎没有的可能，而做的一切——</p><p>她还是整个世界上唯一一个知道他究竟是谁的人。他不想再躲着她了。</p><p> </p><p>他到医院的时候护士给了他好大的脸色。“终于来了，”她说。“她一直在等你，等了很久了。”</p><p>“达琳！”另一个护士出言责备她。达林不耐烦的摆手。</p><p>“干嘛？你以为我会怕把美国队长羞进地缝里不成？”</p><p>“很抱歉让她一直等着我，”他发自内心的说。达琳满脸写着不知道该不该买他的帐。他不能为佩吉找到更好的护士了。</p><p>“看看谁终于决定大驾光临了，”达琳这么介绍他。他不住露出微笑。</p><p>佩吉——好吧，年迈是唯一的形容词，尽管他觉着这么想很愚蠢。看到她这样子让他很痛苦，以一种他没想到的方式让他刺痛。不只是因为如此长久以来，他终于见到了熟悉的面孔，还因为这是个了解他真实面孔的人，这让他有所宽慰。他们之间横亘的正是那个错失的机会，那个他们共同追寻的未来，一切似乎近在眼前，而嘲讽的是，那遥不可及。</p><p>佩吉看起来有种正确感，好像这就是她该是的样子，她的灰发和皮肤上深刻的皱纹。他能，痛苦而清晰地看到，她的未来本该有的样子：史蒂夫陪在她身边，握着她的手，婚戒在阳光下闪烁。他们讨论过血清会在自然衰老的过程中会发挥什么作用，但在巴基的想象中，史蒂夫也是他该是的样子，变老，换上满头的灰发。他们会很幸福，生一对儿女，叫他巴基叔叔。他会从他们耳朵后面掏出硬币。他会远远地爱着史蒂夫。这才是未来该有的样子。</p><p>他可能会不喜欢佩吉，因为她如此轻而易举的引走了史蒂夫的注意，因为史蒂夫在她身边是那样的快活。但他想要的一切，都不过是有人能用和他一样的方式看着史蒂夫，而佩吉做的很好，她将史蒂夫看做史蒂夫，而不是美国队长。巴基会因为这点而喜欢她。喜欢她看向史蒂夫的方式无人能及。</p><p>“我都开始觉得你生我的气了，”她轻声说。“能让我们单独待一会吗，达琳？”</p><p>离开房间前。达琳的表情一直表达着她才不怕他。她一离开，佩吉脸上的微笑就挂不住了。“奥，詹姆斯。”</p><p>他在她床边的椅子上坐下。“和咱们的计划有点出入哈？”</p><p>她伸出一只干枯发皱的手握住他的。“对不起。若我知道你能回来，我是不会那样做的。我不该把你变成历史中的一个脚注。”</p><p>他尽力挤出一个微笑，尽力想给她哪怕一丁点儿的安慰。“我很高兴你按照我的要求做了。他才是更该得到认可的人。”</p><p>佩吉摇了摇头。“詹姆斯，”她说。“你什么时候才能明白你和他是一样的，是一模一样的英雄？”</p><p>他在她说完之前就摇头否定她的话。“我从一开始就是个懦夫。”</p><p>她嗤笑了一下。“你把那架飞机开进了海里，亲爱的。你为了拯救我们而死。”</p><p>“作为史蒂夫，”他说，不确定他是怎么把这几个音节吐出的。“因为这是史蒂夫会做的事。但我不是史蒂夫，佩格，我们一点都不像。巴基巴恩斯都不会登上那架飞机。”</p><p>佩吉朝他翻眼睛。“别犯蠢了。巴基巴恩斯确实上了那架飞机，你个傻蛋。你为什么那么做不重要，你确实那么做了。”</p><p>“你刚才是说叫我傻蛋吗？”</p><p>“你不是必须装成史蒂夫的样子才做得出英雄之举。你一直是个英雄。”</p><p>他真心感激她的通情达理，但他需要让她明白事实。“佩吉，”他说，向前倾身，胳膊肘支在腿上。“你知道是什么将史蒂夫造就成一个英雄吗？他那样做是因为他心存信念。是因为那是正确的事情。而我做任何事的原因只是因为那是为了他。哪有什么英雄可言呢？”</p><p>佩吉盯着他的样子好像这是第一次见到他。“哦，”她声音柔软，“哦，真不敢相信我之前竟没看出来。”</p><p>“看出来什么，佩格？”</p><p>“你爱他。”</p><p>他笑了。这个想法真是奇怪又真实，任何了解史蒂夫的人都会爱上他。</p><p>“我很抱歉，”佩吉说。“很抱歉我没早点发现这个。”</p><p>“这是个危险的秘密，”他说。“我很庆幸它还挺难猜的。”</p><p>“神啊，你一定恨死我了。”</p><p>他轻轻地捏捏她的手。“我爱你呀，佩吉，”他的嗓音轻柔。“因为你看到了除了我之外没人能看到的东西。”</p><p>她对他露出一个挂着泪水的微笑，握紧了他的手。他们安静的坐了一会，直到他察觉握着他的力道变松了。</p><p>“詹姆斯？”她说，声音里满是惊慌失措。“詹姆斯，你回来了。”她哭的更凶了。护士提醒过他这可能会发生。她看着他的样子就好像她正看着一个幽灵。他觉得她是对的，某种程度上。“发生了什么？”</p><p>他尽可能的让自己看上去可靠一些，好像他一直都在用同一个计划。“你还不知道我嘛，”他说。“从不按命令行事。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那是佩吉的主意。</p><p>史蒂夫掉下去的时候，森田拖回了他。一直摇晃着他的肩膀，直到他不再死盯着那片空无一物的蓝天。</p><p>“小中士，”森田对他说，双手紧攥着巴基的肩膀，不光为了给他提供一点安慰，还为了确保他不会跟着史蒂夫跳下去。森田的眼睛也是湿的。“小中士，振作点儿，我们得离开这儿。”</p><p>巴基不太记得之后发生了什么。他没睡过去，因为每次他合上眼睛都会看到史蒂夫。森田一直在身边陪着他，巴基为这一点永远爱他。直到他终于抬头说话之前他都没意识到他忘了点什么。</p><p>“佐拉，”他的声音近乎咆哮，“他他妈在哪？”</p><p>巴基要他妈的亲手把他撕成碎片，为了他对他做的事，为了史蒂夫，为了他正染满鲜血的躺在峡谷底下。他才不在乎菲利普斯想要活捉他。他要杀了那个混蛋。他会让他死的痛苦万分。</p><p>“杜姆杜姆，蒙蒂和琼斯抓住他了，”森田小心翼翼的说。“他们先走了。”</p><p>如果他们不是正在经历这该死的战争，巴基会以为他在开玩笑。“谁他妈下过这样的命令？”</p><p>“队长，”森田告诉他，听起来几乎要为此道歉了。</p><p>巴基看着他的模样就好像他又长出了两个脑袋。“为什么他见鬼的要那么做？”</p><p>“他不想让你靠近佐拉，小中士。本来我们就打算在你和队长之前抓住他，但是我和德尼尔觉得不该只留一个人陪你。”</p><p>巴基想对他俩发火，但是客观上讲他知道那是正确的行动。他的脑子在史蒂夫之后就不转了。他不该如此，但他还是这样了，而这意味着押送佐拉的人少了一个。现在的他们可承受不起再由着他崩溃一回。正他妈的打仗呢。</p><p>史蒂夫才应该是他的出气桶，但他不能对史蒂夫发火，不只是因为现在只要想到史蒂夫，他心里除了自责就是痛苦，同样还因为史蒂夫是对的。他一直极尽所能的隐瞒，隐瞒着他们把他拴在试验台上之后，就在他体内生根发芽的不管什么玩意。或者那玩意也许更早之前就已经在他体内蠢蠢欲动了。但史蒂夫清晰的看到了它。史蒂夫总能把他一眼看穿。</p><p>“对不起，”他最后说。“我搞砸了还要让你们给我擦屁股。”</p><p>德尼尔拍拍他的肩膀。“咱们去歼灭这些九头蛇渣滓，”他说。“Pour le Capitaine.”（法语：为了队长）</p><p>他们回到营地的时候，佩吉已经等候多时了。巴基意识到自己竟然一秒钟都没想到佩吉，他羞愧不已。就这么完全沉浸在自己的愧疚中，忘记了他的小队，忘记了史蒂夫的女人。他太习惯于做为唯一一个爱着史蒂夫的人行事；他太过自私，只顾着自己的悲痛。</p><p>但这也不该是什么大惊喜。巴基就是一个自私的人。一直都是。</p><p>“我们得谈谈，”她说，示意着所有人。她领着他们穿过营地进到一顶帐篷里，里面等着的是其他队友。“请坐吧。”</p><p>他照做了。其他队员看起来都快累垮了，就像他们已经几天几夜没合过眼，像他们一直都在薅着自己头发保持清醒。压抑在他们肩上的是一种阴郁的情绪，一份沉重的悲痛。在巴基开口前的一两秒里他们只是坐在那儿闭口不言。</p><p>“我要见佐拉。”</p><p>一连串的抗议声里，是佩吉清晰的嗓音穿透了嘈杂。</p><p>“不行。”</p><p>“就他妈是这个狗屎小矮子让史蒂夫去了。”他没说死。他说不出死字。</p><p>“我知道，中士，”佩吉说，她声音低沉。“而且我还知道他太重要了，不能让你拖去五马分尸。”</p><p>“我会留他一条小命的，”他语气里的险恶快滴出来了。</p><p>“我们已经把佐拉收监，菲利普斯正在亲自审问他，”她说。“他不再是你们的任务。你已经做完你该做的事了。”</p><p>他突然双手猛地拍向桌面。发现他把他的小队里大多数人都吓得原地起跳时心里泛上一点内疚。</p><p>“那个九头蛇的垃圾应该为美国他妈的队长的死负责！”他脱口而出。没费心思在佩吉面前注意他的用词，甚至都不在乎他刚刚直接用美国队长代指了史蒂夫。他必须得让他们明白。</p><p>“我，非常，非常，清楚，”佩吉的声音结了一层寒冰。“但是任何人都不会再见到佐拉。史蒂夫让你在后方行动是有<strong>原因</strong>的。他让你的小队赶在你前面行动而不让你直面他。那就肯定是有一个该死到合理的原因的。”</p><p>巴基气到全身的毛都炸起来了。以某种超然的方式，他<strong>正对着</strong>史蒂夫火冒三丈，因为史蒂夫让所有人都注意到了这点。这些人知道他甚至都不能直面阿尼姆佐拉之后，他还怎么从他们身上得到应有的尊重，他还怎么领导他的小队？</p><p>更让他光火的是他们是正确的。每一次他想到佐拉，他就会想起痛楚，想起他那张脸不怀好意的在他上方徘徊，想起他在他身上又戳又刺，想起他给他注射药物，问他问题。<em>这个怎么样，有什么感觉？你的疼痛等级是多少，中士？你能感觉到我在做的事吗？</em>他感觉自己仿佛钻进了陌生人的身体，完全不知道他的血管中流淌的是什么东西，这东西又要对他的身体产生什么样的影响。</p><p>尽管他竭力掩饰，还是有些东西明显地变得不同。他的肌肉更大块更强壮了，他可以解释说这只是军旅生活的副作用，但是他知道这是某些更深层次的东西带来的效果。不只是肌肉量的增加——巴基一直都是精瘦的身材，即使是他在码头工作了那么久之后也没变过。他向充气一样胀大的方式，是不自然的。</p><p>但真正吓坏了他的，是伤口的愈合速度。那比它本该的速度更快。小擦伤几乎瞬间消失，稍微严重一点的伤口一两小时就会消弭于无形，真正糟糕的伤势也只需要几天就会愈合。也不是非要把这算做某种坏事，只不过这些迹象证明了他们已经让他产生了改变，而巴基怕极了在这之下他的身体里潜伏的其他东西。</p><p>所以是吧，史蒂夫是对的。巴基不应该直接接触佐拉。但是巴基他妈的已经尽他所能的装出了他一些都好的样子，而且他很不爽史蒂夫如此的了解他，不爽他能如此轻而易举的看穿他的伪装。但是他不能对史蒂夫生气，因为史蒂夫已经死了。而对死人心怀怨愤非常不公平。</p><p>“你没资格这么和我说话，”他说。他的小队中的其他人全都不舒服地别过头，但佩吉从不错开视线。</p><p>“中——”杜姆杜姆开口，但佩吉抬手打断了他。</p><p>“你不是唯一一个失去了他的人，巴恩斯中士，”她的声音平静。“我们亦在经历你的悲痛。”</p><p>他感觉到肩膀上多了一只手。他没去看，只是顺着那个力道垮下了肩膀，而后点点头。</p><p>过了一会儿，佩吉清了下嗓子。“我想和巴恩斯中士单独待一会儿。”</p><p>他很高兴能看到，他的所有战友全都第一时间看向他。并不是为了寻求准许——只是想询问他的是否感觉还好。</p><p>他点头，他的小队一个接一个的离开了。而让他无比惊恐的是，森田才刚合上他身后的大门，巴基就崩溃了。没有泪水，不知为何眼泪就是流不出来。只有剧烈的干呕拖垮了他的身躯。他的肩膀剧烈地颤抖，他弓起身子想把脸藏起来，在他弯腰弓背几乎对折的时候双臂紧紧箍住了腰腹。</p><p>佩吉没有动，也没说什么，对此他无比感激。像手握阵亡通知书的妻子一样哀痛悼亡就已经够丢脸，够危险了。佩吉也确实提供了某种宽慰，只是他不知道自己还能不能再一次直视她的双眼。</p><p>失去史蒂夫的事实让他的胸口产生了生理上的疼痛，就想有人把手伸进他体内扯出了一边肾脏或是扯掉了一截阑尾。就像史蒂夫是某个失去了也不影响生存的器官，当然不影响，但是会让他<strong>痛不欲生</strong>，而且他永远都不会再一次成为一个真正完整的人了。</p><p>那些人全都大错特错。说着什么好像要死了一样，说着什么好像喘不上气，什么好像呼吸的力量被谁偷去。他还活着；他的心脏还在跳动，源源不断的崩出血液，而且他也能呼吸，吸入氧气，呼出二氧化碳。他仍然活着。尽管他的身体完整无缺，有那么一刻，他的身体忘却了如何继续生存。</p><p>巴基想着，就在他箍紧了自己的身体的时候，就在他尽力让自己振作的时候，真正的问题是，你根本想不出心脏能跳有他妈什么意义，能呼吸又有他妈什么意思。心中的史蒂夫消失了，那这颗心又该为谁而跳？</p><p>佩吉由着他在她面前四散崩溃，直到他能停住颤抖，拼凑好自己，把自己从地面上支起来，这时他才能把世界上已没有史蒂夫的现实架在肩膀上。一直等到他的呼吸逐渐平复如常，她才开口说话。</p><p>“巴恩斯中士。”她轻声说，几乎带了点歉意。巴基深吸一口气，尽量在胸中空无一物的时候重新校准他在这个世界上的位置。</p><p>“对不起，”他说。佩吉立刻抬手打断了他，一直在摇头。他注意到她的眼眶是湿的，但他假装没有看见。他估计她也会更喜欢他这样做的。</p><p>“我知道你很难过，”她说。“但我需要和你商谈一件真正强人所难的事。”</p><p>强人所难？要是他还记得怎么笑的话，巴基一定会大笑不止。不会有什么难事了，不会再有了。亲眼看着史蒂夫坠落之后，就不会再有比这更强人所难的事了。</p><p>她开口说出计划之后，他意识到自己大错特错。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他到家时，邻居正要去洗衣服。她既漂亮又和善，绝对是他七十多年前会主动出击的类型，在他必须得分散对史蒂夫的感情时，他会去约的女孩。但是即便他觉得以史蒂夫的身份约会也没所谓——根本不存在什么没所谓——他也有权利承认她不是他想要的人。</p><p>这个世纪的一些事物让他大吃一惊。口袋里的手机比任何人类的大脑转的都快，巨大的彩屏电视走进了挨家挨户。但最让他瞠目结舌的时刻，是他看到了街上牵手漫步的一对男人……巴基简直不敢想象。他目瞪口呆，他暗自敬畏，他感到幸福。</p><p>他<strong>心生嫉妒</strong>。</p><p>但是不管有多少次，不管事情如何变化，巴基都没有奢侈到有精力探索这意味着什么，或者他有什么样的感受。他是史蒂夫，现在是，将来一直都是。他不能成为他想成为的人。</p><p>而且他觉得这没什么所谓。如果是为了史蒂夫，他可以做任何事。</p><p>“顺便一说，”凯特在他找借口把自己从这段折磨人的闲聊里解放出来的时候说。“你的音响好像忘关了。”</p><p>巴基谢过她，一直等到她彻底离开后才有所行动。</p><p>他非常确定走的时候把音响关上了。</p><p>他没从前门进去。他绕了一圈，悄悄从自己家窗户翻了进去，压低身形紧贴这墙角。他想不出那会是谁，谁会像这样大声宣告他们的存在。</p><p>他也不确定在他发现那人是弗瑞的时候，应该更生气还是应该松一口气。在弗瑞朝他举起写着<em>隔墙有耳</em>的大字的手机时，他绝对是<strong>火冒三丈</strong>了。哈，当然，就好像他猜不到似的。他是有某种程度的信任问题。但他还是会感到愤怒。</p><p>哦，然后弗瑞又给他展示了几个大字：<em>神盾局有问题</em>，真棒。他的怒火只在有人他妈的崩了他家的墙壁的是瞬间爆开一点儿，真的让怒火窜得三尺高的是凯特，他可爱的小邻居，小<strong>护士</strong>，握着把该死的枪罗里吧嗦解释起自己是他妈的神盾特工的时候。加上，他才刚给这个公寓上好漆，试着让这里看上去更有家的样子。而他在家得宝（美国连锁家装品牌）里挑配色的时光简直让他反胃。而现在某个混蛋射穿了他家该死的墙面，枪击了他的老板。</p><p>是。巴基超级，超级，暴跳如雷。所以他丢下凯特——13号特工——把弗瑞丢给她，揣好弗瑞悄悄渡给他的U盘，去追那个枪手。他抓起盾牌然后，看在是为了便捷性的份上，直接从窗户跳了出去。</p><p>枪手的动作很快。异常的快，甚至可能比巴基还快，而这本该是不可能的。巴基愈发压榨自己，直接跳过几面墙，而后直奔屋顶试图拦下他。只不过他到屋顶的时候，枪手已经跑到另一边了。</p><p>巴基向他猛的掷出盾牌。那个男人轻松的接下了盾牌，就好像那面盾轻如鸿毛。在路灯的光线下，一条金属手臂在微微反光。大多数处在盾牌另一边的人都会被击倒，像保龄球瓶那样滚做一团，但这个枪手甚至半步未退。巴基不知道这他妈是何方神圣，但是这是第一次，他感到了一丝恐惧。他看到这个男人把目光垂向了他轻而易举接下的盾牌；巴基以为枪手会把盾再用力丢回来，让他大吃一惊的是，盾牌从他手中掉了下去。</p><p>在巴基接住下坠的盾牌时，那个枪手已然从他的视野中消失。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>弗瑞死了。巴基亲眼看着他们把白布拉高，盖住弗瑞的脸，亲耳听着他们宣布了死亡时间。而且他知道自己玩完了。神盾局有问题。他手里的U盘里鬼知道装了什么玩意。唯一了解这是什么鬼情况的人已经死了。他没有任何同盟。</p><p>“队长？他们想让你回总部一趟。”</p><p>巴基真心不想回神盾局。他不知道能信任谁，弗瑞最后的话语是让他别相信任何人。那他还该相信弗瑞吗？谁又能肯定弗瑞说的是实话呢？</p><p>不过若弗瑞不知道某些特别的事情的话，派人杀他就毫无意义。然后屋顶上就出现了那个，有着金属手臂的男人。这一连串事件里有某种不太对的苗头，而似乎巴基要做的就是揪出真相。</p><p>他答应接下盾牌的时候，可绝对没想到还有<strong>这么一出</strong>。</p><p>于是乎？行吧，麻烦自己找上门了。亚历山大皮尔斯微妙地暗示着，威胁了他一次，之后特战队的威胁就没这么微妙了。他们被他结结实实的揍了几拳，朗姆洛则拿某种电棍往他胃里捅，真你妈的疼，然后他就从窗户跳了出去，真没他想的那么酷。</p><p>他买了些新衣服，不合身的外套和一双“滑板鞋”（运动板鞋），毫不意外，这些玩意真是他见过的最蠢的东西了。他把棒球帽的帽檐压低，盖住眼睛，回到那栋医院取回他塞进贩卖机的U盘。</p><p>U盘不在那儿了，但是娜塔莎在那。巴基环顾四周之后，拽着她的胳膊把她推进了一个空房间。</p><p>“东西在哪？”</p><p>“安全的地方，”她说，语调太气人了。巴基再次推搡了她。</p><p>“我认真的，罗曼诺夫。东西在哪？”</p><p>“你从哪拿到的？”</p><p>“不是你该操心的。”</p><p>她眯起了眼睛。“弗瑞给你的。为什么？”</p><p>“我不知道。”巴基不愿承认这点。他喜欢娜塔莎，但他不信任她，而且弗瑞告诉他了，别相信任何人。“那里面有什么？”</p><p>“我不知道。”对着他满脸的不相信，她说，“我真不知道。不是说我装出什么都知道的样子就真的无所不知。但我知道是谁杀了弗瑞。”</p><p>就是此刻，他从娜塔莎那里听到了冬日战士这个名字。一个鬼故事，一人顶一打儿的危险刺客，为了狙杀目标，一枪打穿了娜塔莎的身体。她说追查他就是死路一条，而后露出一个自鸣得意的笑脸，带着他去了商场。她在那里打开U盘又把他俩领去了里海营。</p><p>他们踏上营地的时候，巴基停下脚步环顾四周。史蒂夫和他讲过所有他在这个营地里经历过的事情，那个旗杆的故事，和他是怎么带着那一屁股的愚蠢和自我牺牲精神，跳过去护住了那颗假的橡胶手雷。巴基是在威斯康星受训的，他尽量做出环顾四周的样子，就好像他之前来过这里。好像他在回味某些记忆，而不是第一次亲眼目睹这个地方。</p><p>“你知道这儿？”</p><p>“这里就是创造了美国队长的地方，”巴基说，从技术层面上讲并不是一句谎话。</p><p>“好吧，没线索了，”娜塔莎说。“没有热成像，没信号……你在看什么？”</p><p>巴基走向一个不该建在那里的军械库。他不知道这个营地的布局应该是什么样的，但是——</p><p>“按照军规，”他一边说一边往那个军械库走。“营房五百码范围内禁止存放弹药。这个建筑位置不对。”</p><p>他们破门而入，发现了神盾局的源头。霍华德斯塔克和菲利普斯的照片正挂在墙上，还矗立着佩吉的半身雕像。他们在一个书架后面发现了一副电梯。</p><p>“在这么隐秘的地方工作为什么还要藏着一副电梯？”</p><p>他们发现的房间里塞满了电脑，按娜塔莎的话说，是“古董”电脑，不过他们绝对没有巴基岁数大。她把U盘插进了一个接口，周遭的电脑一下子就活了过来。</p><p>响起了一个声音。一个让巴基恐惧，让他脊背发寒的声音，这声音让他的思维绕成一团，让整个房间开始旋转。这不可能。他是个死人。他必须得是个死人。</p><p>
  <strong>巴恩斯，詹姆斯巴恩斯，中士，32557038。</strong>
</p><p>“巴恩斯，詹姆斯巴恩斯。生于1917年。罗曼诺夫，娜塔莉亚阿利亚诺夫娜。生于1984年。”</p><p>娜塔莎眉间挤出沟壑。“是某种录音。但谁是……”</p><p>“我可不是录音，Fraulein（德语：小姐）。我要是你就会先问问你的朋友。他很了解我呢。”</p><p>“你知道他是谁？”娜塔莎回头看向他，然后扯住了他的胳膊。“哇哦，史蒂夫。你还好吗？”</p><p>“是啊，<strong>队长</strong>，你还好吗？”佐拉的声音在嘲弄人的时候更粗哑了，巴基的意识飘回了过去，他正躺在阿扎诺的试验台上，佐拉从他上方逼近，在他身上又戳又刺，给他打针，而他的身体就好像被架在了火上，他的脑袋里只剩下名字和军号。</p><p>“史蒂夫——”</p><p>“阿尼姆佐拉，”巴基吐出这个名字。“他是曾为红骷髅效力的科学家。他已经死了。”</p><p>“错！”佐拉说，他沾沾自喜的大脸从屏幕里把视线牢牢黏在他身上。“大错可错！我从未如此生龙活虎，<strong>队长</strong>。”</p><p>“他为什么一直那个样子？”娜塔莎问。巴基只能模糊的感觉到自己在发抖。</p><p>巴恩斯，詹姆斯巴恩斯，中士，32557038。</p><p>“科学留不住我的身体的时候却让我的思想得以留存，保存在这20万英尺的数据库中。你就站在我的大脑里，中士。”</p><p>“中士？”娜塔莎问，但巴基不能把精神集中在她身上。佐拉的声音就像刀锋一样穿透了他的皮囊。巴基给不出答案，她就<span>把</span><span>矛头转回了佐拉身上。“你怎么会在这？”</span></p><p>“我应邀而来。战后神盾重新招募了德军科学家。他们觉得我可以帮到他们。”</p><p>“九头蛇已死，”巴基嗓音嘶哑。</p><p>“和詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯一样。掉下了那列火车，我相信是这样的。砍掉一个头，就再长出来两个。”</p><p>“不！”巴基的声音拔高，音调也比平时更尖锐。“不可能，证明它。”</p><p>“乐意之至，”佐拉黏滑的声线传出来，同时周围的屏幕播放起红骷髅和神盾局的图像，他命令着九头蛇，让他们在神盾的阴影里重组；他们披着神盾的外皮奴役人民，逼迫人们自愿献出自由；世界的发展与九头蛇的预期不符的时候他们就出手改变历史。</p><p>“神盾局不会放任你们乱来，”娜塔莎插嘴，一直欲为他们辩白。</p><p>“意外总会发生，”佐拉说，霍华德和玛利亚斯塔克的照片在屏幕上一闪而过。“我们创造了一个如此混乱的世界，使得人们终于愿意牺牲自由已换取安全。我们赢了，中士。你的死毫无意义。<strong>他</strong>的死毫无意义。你的牺牲毫无用途。”</p><p>“他说的是谁？”娜塔莎问，但巴基皮囊之下燃起的熊熊怒焰烧得他听不进一丝一毫，此时此刻在他眼前不断地闪过的，是史蒂夫在他伸出手抓住他之前，就向下坠去的画面。他抓起盾牌朝一个显示屏狠狠砸去，再给史蒂夫一次反击的机会。</p><p>佐拉的脸出现在房间里所有的屏幕上。</p><p>“正如我所说……”</p><p>巴基杵在那把双拳攥的吱吱作响。</p><p>“Ｕ盘上有什么？”娜塔莎察觉到巴基似乎难以开口的时候立刻问。</p><p>“洞察计划的算法。”</p><p>“什么算法？用来做什么的？”</p><p>“我很乐意解答你的疑问，但你们怕是没命再听了。”</p><p>娜塔莎看了一眼她的手机屏幕后爆了句粗口。“短程导弹。最多还有30秒到达。神盾局的开火指令。”</p><p>“恐怕我已经拖住你们了，”佐拉的声音满是愉悦。“我们都没时间了。真是遗憾啊，连你死的时候都没人知道你究竟是谁，是不是啊，中士？”</p><p>周围被炸飞的时候，他和娜塔莎找了个炉箅做掩护，她的身体被他严丝合缝的嵌在身下，盾牌护在他们的头上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那是他知道的唯一一个可以去的地方，山姆也足够善良，放他俩进门。他和娜塔莎清理了一下自己，在那之后她找过来，还在用毛巾擦头发。</p><p>“所以，”她说。他没有看向她。</p><p>“所以怎样？”</p><p>“我本想给你个机会，让你以自己的速度从容点告诉我真相，但我猜还是算了吧。佐拉之前说的是些什么鬼话？”</p><p>巴基摇头拒绝。“我不能告诉你，”他说，声音嘶哑。他之前站在淋浴器下面的时间比平常更久，死盯着墙面直到双手停止颤抖，直到他不会一合上眼睛就看到佐拉，直到不会再感受到试验台的冰冷。</p><p>“他叫你<strong>中士</strong>。说你连死的时候都没人知道你是谁。他是什么意思？你到底是谁？”</p><p>“我是你能信任的人。现在这点对你来说还不够吗？”</p><p>他本以为她会说不，那个娜塔莎，那个刚刚发现自己正在做的事和加入神盾局初衷相违的娜塔莎，一定会从他嘴里逼问出真相的。不再编故事，不再隐姓埋名。但片刻之后她点点头坐了回去。</p><p>“只是现在，”她说，巴基肉眼可见的放松了下来。他对她露出一个微笑，她的接受给他的感触绝非止步于此。这感觉就像是某种东西在萌芽，就仿佛开始了一段真正的同伴之情。</p><p>就像一个<strong>朋友</strong>。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这是个忙碌的清晨。山姆给他们准备了早餐，之后就向他们展示了他是凭借什么在参军时鹤立鸡群。他们绑架了贾斯珀西特韦尔，把他丢下屋顶，巴基就得到了一堆关于九头蛇能用洞察母舰做出何等恐怖之事的情报。就在西特韦尔坦白从宽的时候，就在他们了解到他为之献出生命的这些王八蛋，是怎么用各种手段一步步控制接管，逐渐在整个国家、乃至整个世界上空构建起这样一个巨大的枷锁的时候，有些阴暗沉重的东西在巴基的胸腔里苏醒过来。</p><p>自他在新世纪醒来，这已经不是第一次了，他思索起若是史蒂夫代替了他的位置，他会怎么做。若他是那个在火车上存活下来的人，他是那个坠毁了飞机的人，他是那个在熟悉的城市不熟悉的世界里醒来的人。他会感到如此灰心丧气吗？会感到如此的被<strong>背叛</strong>吗？他会不会有转身就逃的冲动？会不会想说<em>我已经付出了所有的全部，这不再是我的战争了</em>？会不会感觉自己献出生命的原因一文不值，而他还不如就此彻底死去，永远也不要得知自己的牺牲最后成了什么样子？但那并不是他的牺牲，不是吗。那是史蒂夫的牺牲。所以史蒂夫会怎么做？</p><p>他完全清楚史蒂夫会怎么做。史蒂夫会一直战斗下去。直至身躯残破，甚至颓败不堪，史蒂夫都会一直坚持下去。每一个他为之抗争的理由，他都愿意为之献出生命。对史蒂夫而言逃离战争的选项甚至都不会晃过他的脑海。</p><p>那便意味着，这也不会是巴基的选择。</p><p>“九头蛇可不欢迎泄密者，”西特韦尔在山姆把车开下高速的时候说。</p><p>“那你为什么还在废话？”山姆从前排说。西特韦尔又张嘴想说点什么的时候，有人跳上了他们的车顶，把西特韦尔直接揪出去丢进车流。直到巴基伸手够到手刹把那个男人甩下车之前，瞄准了他们的子弹一颗接一颗地射了过来。他想仔细看一眼袭击他们的人到底是谁，但在另一辆车从后面撞向他们之前，他目之所及的只有一道金属在阳光下耀眼的反光。他们靠着一侧车门从一边滑走，就在巴基和娜塔莎刚站稳脚跟的时候，冬日战士对着他们这边来了一发榴弹。巴基把娜塔莎推出射程，蜷在盾后挨了这一下。</p><p>太你妈的疼了。泛合金吸收走了大部分冲击，但他还是被打的从原地飞了起来，落下高架砸进一辆公交车里。有那么几秒他昏过去了，他回过神来之后又差点没能从枪林弹雨里逃出来。就在他爬出公交的时候，他看到冬日战士在追娜塔莎。</p><p>他的目光找到她时她已经中枪了。他看见娜塔莎捂住流血的肩膀的时候，冬日战士正要举枪瞄准她。巴基脑子已经没在转了，想不出任何作战计划。他所知道的一切就是娜塔莎已经重伤，而他需要让冬日战士离她远点儿。他接住过史蒂夫的盾牌，之前在屋顶上的时候。所以这次巴基直接用<strong>自己的身体</strong>撞向士兵。</p><p>他仿佛撞上了一堵墙。士兵比他高大，下半张脸被面具遮的严严实实，金发又脏又长，直直垂落到耳际。他似乎全身上下都由结实的肌肉组成，不过巴基还是很惊喜他能把士兵撞翻在地，只是这感觉就像以凡人之身撼动一座大山。</p><p>冬日战士的恢复速度很快。巴基只能暗自猜测娜塔莎已经跑到安全的地方去了。他不能冒险回头瞧一眼情况，因为士兵<strong>速度太快了</strong>。巴基对此早已略知一二，鉴于他能在刺杀弗瑞那晚移动的那样迅速，但他没想到的是他竟然能<strong>这么</strong>快。他血管里流淌的劣质血清意味着巴基总是行动最敏捷的人，总是身体最强壮的人（凡人之中；索尔就得另说了）。他明显地不同于他人。</p><p>士兵则更强。</p><p>这见鬼的<strong>是什么</strong>人物？</p><p>巴基击出的每一拳，士兵都能轻松接下。他似乎永远能从哪掏出把刀来。他不止是跟的上他。</p><p>他在逐渐占据上风。</p><p>巴基向后跳开在盾牌后微微蜷起，祈祷着能喘息一会。惊奇的是，冬日战士犹豫了一刻，眼神歪向盾牌，巴基回想起他在屋顶上丢下盾牌的方式，就像盾牌烫手一样，直接放手让它坠向地面，就像他的肉体无法承受这面盾牌一样。</p><p>不管是因为何种原因，冬日战士对史蒂夫的盾牌很反感。巴基眼看着士兵甩起脑袋，就像要把脑袋里的东西甩出来一样。他没弄明白，但他肯定不会干等着这个天赋異稟的杀手自己开口。</p><p>他上前反击，用盾击代替出拳。这是第一次，他在战斗中真正感受到盾牌是自己躯体的延伸。第一次不再感觉自己是个冒名顶替的骗子。盾牌在他手里达到了完美的平衡，就像史蒂夫留给他的最后的礼物；盾牌在保护他，给他提供他如此需要的有利优势。他向冬兵压过去，他的盾牌化为他身上的一抹蓝色。士兵意图反击逃脱，扭着身子想挣脱巴基的钳制，巴基揪住了他的面罩给了他一个背摔。</p><p>面罩咔哒一声落地。巴基等待着，渴望看清这个男人面罩后的样子。</p><p>冬日战士站立起身，巴基的盾牌脱手了。</p><p>头发更长更脏，他的体型不知怎的看起来也更壮硕了。但全身上下最糟糕的是那双眼睛。冰冷的蓝色，除了冷酷空无一物，找不出任何过去的他的样子。</p><p>世界消失了。脚下的地面在粉碎，他一直在下坠，下坠，下坠。这是假的。是个骗局。他就死在巴基眼前。</p><p>但这不是假的。而且巴基了解这张脸，更甚于他自己的。他魂牵梦绕。这张脸是他毕生的遗憾。而这就能解释了，他面对盾牌时突然的退缩……</p><p>他觉得自己要吐了。</p><p>“史蒂夫？”他说，而这是错误的，这个朝巴基和他朋友开枪的铁石心肠的人，这个根本认不出自己的目若死灰的人，叫这个人史蒂夫根本错的离谱。而且另一层面上这也有某种怪异感，因为<strong>他</strong>是史蒂夫。长久以来他一直都是史蒂夫罗杰斯，看到真正的本人出现在他面前，这让他的大脑天旋地转。他不再知道怎么做巴基巴恩斯了。他只知道怎么做史蒂夫。</p><p>“史蒂夫，”他说着，尽可能在他整个世界为之倾覆的时候保持声音的平静。“史蒂夫，是我，是巴基。”</p><p>“谁他妈是巴基？”史蒂夫说，那句话听起来像是凌迟。他举枪向前但巴基没有动，他动不了。他不明白。他<strong>亲眼</strong>见证了史蒂夫的死。</p><p>除了他没看全，对吧？他亲眼看到史蒂夫掉下去了，但他们没找到他的尸体。史蒂夫能从那样的坠落中幸存也不算太惊人吧。他肯定能挺过去的。他肯定是被人找到了。</p><p>就在史蒂夫扣动扳机的时候，山姆俯冲过来一脚踢飞他。巴基什么都做不了，只能眼睁睁看着他们缠斗，直到突然之间的爆炸来袭。他回过头看到了娜塔莎，面色苍白几乎难以站立，榴弹发射器垂在手中，而他再次回过头的时候——迟缓地，就像他是正在水中行动——史蒂夫消失了，特战队正把枪口抵在他脑袋上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那之后，他已经记不得是怎么就来到了弗瑞所在的地堡。他知道娜塔莎的情况很糟，希尔不知怎么也在，但他就是不能在脑袋里拼凑出剩下的线索。他只能想到史蒂夫，他们一定是对他做了什么，而他们每个人——巴基和佩吉，和咆哮突击队，<strong>每个人</strong>都就那么放弃了他。他们本该相信血清能让他活下来的。他们本该去找他的。他们本该直接把佐拉押走，马上就回去为他搜山的。相反，巴基在悲痛中忘乎所以，而九头蛇先找到了史蒂夫。</p><p>“史蒂夫，”希尔说。他花了好一会儿才反应过来她是在和他说话。“有什么不对吗？你受伤了？”</p><p>巴基环视了周围这些人。娜塔莎，脸色才刚好一点。山姆，在所有人都追着巴基不放的时候，为了这么个他几乎不了解的人敞开大门。弗瑞，这个骗子，摆布人的高手，但同时，事情发展到这种地步，到了关键时刻，也总是做正确的事。即使是希尔，一个巴基不那么了解的人，也冒着生命危险解救他们，带他们脱困。</p><p>这是他的团队。这些人是他的朋友。如果他不能信任他们……</p><p>他确实相信他们。而那个真相是他欠他们的。</p><p>“我知道他是谁，”他轻声说。“冬日战士，我知道他是谁。”</p><p>“他是谁？”</p><p>他的视线扫过他们，一个接一个。</p><p>“史蒂夫罗杰斯。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>